Highland
1909 - 1931 Republic of Highland Highland was a country founded in 1909 it was very small in the beging then it grew in 1910 the population was 124 K in 1921 it was 1.3 M so then they country was fine until in 1931 when the country switched over too a new Dictatorship when some idiot took over 1932 -1938 Ruish Highland soon the idiot Jong P ui soon did dumb laws like : IF YOU CANT SEE YOU DIE or HAHAHAAH i own everything you own if i like your stuff then everyone rose up and killed him and that split the country into 2 2nd Republic of highlando and Riu then a 3 year war started leading to you thought Republic of highland won HA you thought .... nvm it did 1939 - 1955 | 2ND republic of highland Later on in 1939 Joe smosh was voted for leading to another Republic of highland witch ruled over for a long time until in 1955 but The country got great money and lots of GDP so everything was fine and the population grew from 10.7 M to 23 .7 M by 1955 and then after voting it switched to the Monarchy and the Joe Smosh Family ruled 1956 - Current | Highland Soon in 1957 the name was switched to just highland and many were just enjoying the money and in 1965 they made the Highland Highway Network . Witch helped the country even more and instead of frocing people out of their homes they made some how a good Highway System and it worked out until in 1961 when the country hit a oil issue and everyone stoped driving and the highway system budget was cut until 1963 when they had to spend another 145 B to fix all of the highways everything was fine until in 1970s when oil prices were very high until the 80s when the country hit a huge Economy boom the GDP hit 1 T in 1989 then in the 90s many companys began poping up like GB Entertainment Company and then in 2006 the market crahsed and everything was fine then in 2019 it brings us here and everthing is fine just like in half of this country's history Economy the highland economy was great and GDP is now at 6.7 T Cites Important cites Highlandia Is also important it makes up 6 % of the GDP Grand Bend is important is the 2nd largest economy in the country next to oddstonia and is also a hub for companys List Of Highland Cites That i have made States Rui Vraiment Solianya SImoloa Culture Highland Culture Map / Climate RUi is very flat and north Rui is dry while souther rui is know for beging hot and wet and windy Hurricanes are know to Hit Rui and Simola The northern area of the country is not as hot but fairly dry but Simoloa is very wet and hot and floods alotCategory:Uncategorized Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in North America